


One Sweet Love

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza finds a surprise visitor when she comes home from grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is set before the transfer to Central.

**One Sweet Love**

Riza had treated it like any other day. Today might be the most romantic holiday of the year, but that didn't really mean much to her. The day would be no more special than any other day of the year, and Riza was doing her best not to dwell on that thought. It was neither Roy's fault nor her own that they couldn't publicly spend time as a couple, and most of the time, Riza didn't resent that fact. But there were some times when she just wished that they could have a day or two to themselves without having to worry about who might find out about them.

So she went out to the market as she normally would have and did her grocery shopping for the week. It was late afternoon by the time she got home. Riza let herself into her apartment, slipping Hayate's leash off. Her puppy let out a happy yelp and dashed off, and that was when Riza realized that there was something off about the apartment, almost as if someone else was there. Of course, given that Black Hayate wasn't reacting to a strange presence, Riza had a feeling she knew who her visitor was.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she made her way into the kitchen (after passing her dining table laid out with her nice dishes and candles) to find Roy bent over her stove. Hayate was seated at his feet, just waiting to see if there would any treats for him.

"Just what are you up to, Roy Mustang?"

He jumped a little at her voice, but when he turned to face her, Roy greeted her with a smile. "I'm making you dinner. What does it look like?"

Riza let out a sigh, even though she was smiling. "Are you sure it's a risk you should take?"

Roy smirked. "Maes thought it was a good idea."

"Maes also thought it was a good idea for you two to go to that bar in West City, and Gracia had to bail you both out of jail."

"Don't I get any points for being romantic and surprising you with dinner and dessert?"

Riza laughed and leaned in to kiss his nose. "Yes."

They worked in companionable silence with Riza putting away her groceries while Roy continued to work on dinner. Once she had finished her task, Roy shoed her out of the kitchen with instructions to put on some music and light the candles. Roy brought the food out, and the two of them sat down to their first private dinner in months. Riza wasn't honestly sure what she had eaten when they had finished. It had been good, but she had been more caught up in her conversation with Roy and just the feeling of being with Roy without having to worry about anything else.

When the meal was over, Riza found herself drawing Roy out into the middle of the living room, so they could dance together. Wrapped in Roy's arms as the two of them swayed to the music, Riza couldn't help but feel content for the moment. Tomorrow things would go back to normal for them both, and they wouldn't act as anything over than co-workers and military officers, but tonight, they were just two people on love. And that was reason enough to celebrate.


End file.
